Embrace
by General16
Summary: A much longed for homecoming


**A/N:** This is a fluffy little cross between a really short one-shot and a drabble, for my very own hunny Grandlinegirl over at Y!Gallery on her birthday.

**Disclaimer:** All rights and characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Snuggles, a little sexy but not much more than that.

* * *

**Embrace**

_By General16  
_

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky, bolts of lightning streaking across the shadowy expanse of clouds shrouding close to the hidden village of Leaf, the city all but hunkering under the fierce display of elemental rage.

Relentless rain pelted the forest that cradled the village, drenching the old, sturdy trunks and foliage in a downpour unusually heavy for that time of year. Konoha's streetlights shone dimly in the dark night, strong gusts of wind rattling window panes and shop signs as torrents of water poured down over closed windows, smattering loudly against smooth sheets of glass and rough roof tiles.

In what would've been a stumble for other, but turned out to look like a mere hitch in his step, Hatake Kakashi all but blew inside the gates of Konoha. He stopped for a moment to wave at the guards cowering in the wooden booth just inside the entrance and dragging the cloak billowing around his lanky form a little closer, the Copy-nin trudged down the street towards the heart of the city.

With a movement so practiced it was barely even noticeable to himself, Kakashi reached up to pull down the hitae-ate to cover his left eye, pushing down the urge to shiver as another cold gale threatened to shove him sideways into a wall.

Despite the cloak, designed to withstand even the direst of weather, he was drenched to the bones, tremors from the cold racing up and down his spine. Mud was mixed in with the rain, turning into a coating smudge that left him feeling not only dirty, but incredibly smelly too. His fingers and toes had gone numb some hour ago, his nose was starting to suffer the same faith and his one and only wish was to get home as fast as possible.

The simple thought of a long and hot shower was enough incentive to quicken his steps, and he paid no greater heed to the few villagers that hurried past, as eager to get out of the storm as he was. Bowing his head against the raging elements, Kakashi bravely walked on, squinting with his visible eye to avoid getting more rain into it, drops clinging to long eyelashes as rivulets ran down his face to be soaked up by his ever present mask.

It took him far too long to get home and he'd eventually given up trying to dodge the puddles forming in the streets, all but plowing through them in his haste. He'd deliberated for a while if it would've been wiser to take to the roofs, but had refrained when the wind had come howling down, pushing against him as if to stop him on his way.

And finally, after what had felt like hours but had only been twenty minutes, Kakashi's numb fingers could reach out to open the small gate that would allow him to put his feet upon the tiled path leading up to his small house. The shrubs flanking the path were drooping underneath the angry volley of water, the leaves rustling angrily at him as thin boughs clawed at his ankles, tiny twigs grasping and trying to get a hold.

Feeling not so little relieved, Kakashi was practically vibrating as his hand could finally wrap itself around the handle and push down. He all but fell inside, the wailing wind chasing after him and he closed the door with a muted, slightly resisting thump.

The silence inside was deafening and blissful, the small sounds of water dripping on dry, wooden floor and the muted _pitter-patter_ the rain made when it hit the roof a soothing noise in the sudden quiet. The first thing he did was to peel his mask down, a look of pure relief flitting over the pale, handsome face when his cold nose hit warm air. Faint wisps of steam had already started to rise from his clothes, and Kakashi wasted no time to divest himself of the dripping cloak or his soaked sandals.

The rest of his clothes followed shortly, the flak jacket, shirt, pants, leg wraps and underwear landing in a wet heap at his feet. His entire body had started to warm by then, the burning sensation of chilled limbs heating up a nice, if somewhat irritating, sensation after the hour long numbness.

A single lamp lighted the dark hallway, the soft luminosity a muted sphere of gold in the darkness that spread over the chest of drawers, and Kakashi still managed to bang his right foot into it when he'd scooped up the pile of clothes –smears of mud streaking his chest and arms - and headed to the bathroom. How Kakashi had been coerced into buying it, he had no idea, but he still banged his foot on it more times than not.

Swearing under his breath, hissed curses trailed after him as he limped to the bathroom. He blinked a little at the light stabbing his eyes when he flicked the switch, but ignored it and quickly stuffed his clothes into the washing machine. Having the practical taken care of, Kakashi finally turned to the shower.

He spent ten minutes under the rays, whereas he managed to cut the washing down to two minutes and spent the following eight just basking as his body slowly warmed up. Steam curled in ethereal wisps around him when he finally emerged; pale skin flushed a rosy pink. Reaching for one of the two blue towels on the rack outside the shower cabin, Kakashi wasted no time as he dried himself off, briskly rubbing his hair until it was somewhat dry.

It still drooped around his head and fell into his eyes as he made his way out from the bathroom and turned to the stairs, traipsing the steps on soundless feet. Floorboards creaked lightly under his weight, a mistake he wouldn't have made had he been anywhere else than in his own home.

Coming up in the dark hallway, Kakashi didn't need any light to guide his steps as he slunk into the bedroom at the end, pausing just inside the door to take in the sight before him. Bathed in the soft glow from a lamp standing guard in the window, his lover, best friend and metaphorical oasis in a world where he rarely could find peace, lay sprawled.

Long limbs that took up most of the bed, smooth caramel skin gleaming along with golden hair that had a more muted, honeyed tone in the soft light and the beautiful, _beautiful_ face he'd longed to lay eyes on for more than three weeks relaxed in sleep, were indeed a sight for sore eyes.

A small smile touched upon his lips as he moved closer and gently lifted the duvet that had slipped down to only cover the soft swell of a rounded bottom and the top of slender and muscled thighs; the lax curve of a long back and broad shoulders bared for Kakashi's eyes to caress. Despite his body's hunger for some much needed sleep, the vision still managed to awaken a different kind of hunger in him.

Sliding under the comforter, Kakashi allowed himself a sigh of the purest contentment as he curved around the sleeping form, a strong, pale arm winding around the softly moving torso. He nuzzled the blond locks at the nape of a neck which he found all too enticing, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon with something akin to relish.

_God_… it was good to be home.

Naruto gave a somnolent, confused hum then, turning his head slightly and Kakashi caught a glimpse of azure when his blond lover barely opened an eye to look at him. A pale, broad hand slowly stroked up and down the smooth back, caressing the sleep-warm skin lovingly. Naruto hummed in pleasure, the curve of his back becoming more pronounced when he arched into the touch.

Kakashi didn't say anything, wanting to keep the simmering mood just as it was, drowsy and slowly heating. Lips pressed repeated kisses to honeyed skin, making the blond purr low in his throat as Naruto tilted his head against the pillow to give Kakashi more access.

One, strong arm pulled Naruto closer to Kakashi's chest, keeping his back determinedly planted against the firm torso, playing with a nipple until it grew hard under his nimble fingers. The other slid down Naruto's side, over his hip and down through coarse, blond locks surrounding Naruto's hardening cock.

Kakashi's hand closed around it, making the blond mewl in appreciation as he squeezed and coaxed it to full stiffness, closely followed by a low moan as the older man started to move his fist. His own cock, hard and already leaking against the small of Naruto's back, throbbed at the sound and smell and feel of his lover, urging him on as Kakashi squirmed a little lower.

Lying on their sides in the right position, Kakashi let go of Naruto for a moment – getting an objecting whine at that – and took a hold of his member. Small nudges from his hips and some gentle guiding from his hand soon had the swollen head of his cock nestled against Naruto's entrance.

Knowing it wouldn't hurt Naruto in the least, they'd been together long enough for preparation to become a mere pleasure for them both, Kakashi complied with Naruto's silent demand and slowly started to enter.

The tight sphincter resisted a little at first but gave way soon enough to allow the blunt tip to slip past it. Aided by nothing else than pre-cum, it was a tight fit, but the moan spilling from Naruto's dry lips told Kakashi all he needed to know about his partners approval.

Kakashi didn't stop until he was all the way inside, his pulsing shaft snugly cradled by welcoming, velvety walls. They stayed like that for a long time, united as one while Kakashi whispered words of adoration into Naruto's ear, heavy exhalations echoing in the room. Naruto pushed back against him, a hand coming up to slide along a pale, strong thigh the signal Kakashi had been waiting for.

Rocking slowly, Kakashi kept the pace leisure, reaching deep and gracing Naruto's prostate every time he withdrew and thrust in. As seconds flowed into minutes and minutes turned into hours they made love long into the night, their climax as lazy and unhurried as the whole act had been, just before dawn.

Not bothering to clean them up once Naruto lay panting and trembling in aftershocks in his arms; Kakashi allowed himself a few minutes lying pressed against Naruto with his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of finally being home.

"…Kakashi?" Naruto murmured sleepily and Kakashi opened his eyes again. A happy smile stretching pink lips made the Copy-nin's heart swell with warmth and love. It had been too long since he'd seen it last.

The kiss pressed worshipfully against the slightly damp hair at Naruto's nape was Kakashi's silent reply and Naruto let himself be content with that. They could talk in the morning, when they both weren't so taxed and sleepy from their lovemaking.

A hand twining with the one Kakashi had placed on Naruto's sweaty chest, strangely more intimate than any sexual union, was the only thing Naruto managed before succumbing to sleep again. Kakashi closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Naruto's slow, steady breaths and the faint beat of his slow heartbeat underneath their joined hands.

The protective feeling welling up inside of him, alongside the love he'd never thought he'd feel so strongly, made his heart clench almost painfully in his ribcage. His breath caught for a moment and he couldn't resist pressing yet another kiss on Naruto's soft skin, his lips aching slightly with longing to linger for another second or two when he pulled back to rest his cheek against the side of his lover's head.

"I love you", he whispered into Naruto's ear, knowing the blond couldn't hear it but wanted to say it nonetheless. Tucking his legs behind Naruto's, Kakashi settled in more comfortably behind him, wrapping himself around his lover like a human blanket and closed his tired eyes, all too ready to get some much needed rest.

Outside the storm raged on, thunder rumbling across the skies. The rain poured down, drenching the dozing village. Inside a non-descript house on the outskirts of Konoha two lovers lay entwined in their bed where no rain or cold could reach them, wrapped in Morpheus's warm and safe embrace.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a comment. As always, I love to hear what you guys think ^^


End file.
